I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me
by Bubble Sehun
Summary: "Harus dengan cara ini kah aku bisa bertemu denganmu, ge?" Kris merasa nafasnya tercekat. "Tao…" CHAP 1. YAOI, Boys Love, Violence sedikit , pair KRISxTAO or TAORIS. RnR please :


**Title : I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me**

**Cast : Kris – Tao EXO M**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, sedikit Psycho**

**Rate : T nyerempet M**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Author : Bubble Sehun**

**Warning : Typo(s), BoyxBoy. Just for TaoRis shipper \(^o^)/**

Ada adegan yang aku ambil dari MV Going Crazy-nya Song Jieun feat. Bapak gue (Bang Yongguk) dengan modelnya emak gue (Kim Himchan). Gak banyak ngebacot yang jelas yang mau review, silahkan klik box nya di bawah dan tuliskan apa yang mau kamu komentarin buat saya. Hahaha -_-

Saya lagi badmood karena lagi-lagi saya harus sakit hati sama Kris yang mulai ganjen *eh* dan menjauh dari Tao. Makanya saya pengen banget bikin **Kris di fanfic ini** rasain gimana sakit hatinya saya karena kekurangan asupan fanservice Taoris dan nyuguhin saya Krisyeol moment yang bikin saya jengkel dua kali lipat karena saya Baekyeol shipper *banting Kris*

Dan entah kenapa sekarang Chanyeol mulai ganti image imutimut unyuunyu dengan bbuingbbuing aing~ yang sudah di-hakpaten-kan sama dua maknae. -.- aigoo~ terus image nya Sehun sama Tao apa, Chanyeol? *cakarchanyeol*

GUE NYESEL NONTON INTRO-NYA KRIS SAMA CHANYEOL DI HAPPY CAMP EXO OT12 TT_TT NYESEL BANGET DAN KENAPA JUGA KU HAYATIN BANGET PAS BAGIANNYA DUA ORANG ITU! *injekcaps*

Okeh, fix banget ini ngebacot namanya. Maap bacotannya panjang. Warning! ini fanfic bales dendam buat Kris. Apa lo Kris liat-liat? #yeojagalak # #yeojalabil #Taorishardshipper #abaikan

Kris = 23 tahun. Tao = 17 tahun

**I Wonder if You Hurt Like Me**

TING TONG

Seorang namja bermata panda melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu bercat putih itu dan perlahan membukanya. Didapatinya dua orang berjas hitam yang ia kenali, ya mereka adalah orang-orang suruhannya.

"Wu Yi Fan telah kami temukan, tuan."

Tao tersenyum kecil. Ini yang dia tunggu. "Dimana dia?"

"Ada didalam mobil, tuan."

"Cepat bawa masuk."

Sebuah erangan tertahan keluar dari sesosok namja berambut pirang dengan mulut tersumpal yang terikat disebuah kursi di kamar namja bermata panda tadi. Namja tampan itu menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya berharap ikatan tali yang melilit di tubuhnya terlepas dan ia bisa lolos. Ia terlalu fokus berkutat dengan tali yang melilit di tubuhnya hingga ia tak menyadari bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Kau butuh pisau, gege?"

Kris melemparkan pandangannya pada namja berambut hitam kelam itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Tao tersenyum melihat namja didepannya yang menatapnya dengan sorot tak percaya. Tao merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kris.

"Apa kabar, nae namjachingu?"

"emmmnghhgsg" Kris menggumam tak jelas karena mulutnya yang masih tersumpal lakban itu.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa, ge?"

"emmgnggngng"

Tao tersenyum senang. Sangat menarik. Ia membuka lakban yang sedari tadi mengisolasi mulut Kris lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Hingga Kris leluasa melontarkan ucapannya.

"TAO! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menculikku seperti ini, huh? Aku.. aku kan namjachingumu, Tao! Aku gege kesayanganmu kan? Aku—"

"PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA ITU!"

Bentakan Tao sukses membuat Kris terdiam shock. Tao mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena amarahnya memuncak saat Kris melontarkan hal-yang-sangat-di-bencinya itu. "Jangan berkata manis lagi padaku."

Kris hanya diam tak mengerti. Ia masih tak percaya seorang Huang Zi Tao, kekasihnya itu membentaknya bahkan merencanakan penculikan pada Kris, yang notabene namjachingunya. Catat! NAMJACHINGUNYA.

"K-Kau kenapa, Tao? Apa salah, gege?"

"Sangat banyak hingga membuatku muak, ge." Desis Tao geram. See! Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang telah di perbuatnya pada Tao. Sangat tidak peka dan tidak berperasaan. Tak ingatkah namja di depannya ini pada kejadian-kejadian di masa lampau? Saat-saat yang membuat Tao hancur melebur layaknya lilin yang terkena panas pembakaran.

Hening. Kris hanya bisa menatap Tao yang menerawang kosong. Ditatapnya kekasih yang tak pernah di temuinya belakangan ini. Yang sering ditinggalnya seorang diri karena keperluan yang mendesak di luar sana. Rambut hitam yang mengeluarkan aroma khas kesukaannya. Kulit putih bersih yang sering menyapa kulitnya. Mata bergaris hitam yang merupakan daya tarik terbesarnya. Kris merindukan itu semua.

Perlahan namun pasti, Tao mendekati tubuh Kris yang terkekang di kursi lalu merendahkan badannya. Tao menatap kedua mata coklat Kris. Perlahan pula, tangannya terjulur, menyentuh rambut pirang yang dulu sering di rusaknya saat telah tertata rapi. Kris hanya terdiam, merasakan sentuhan lembut Tao pada rambutnya. Tekstur rambutnya, Tao masih mengingat itu. Tangan itu perlahan turun ke wajah tampan Kris. Merasakan jarinya yang menyusuri lekuk wajah yang telah lama tak di rasakannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Tao meraih tubuh Kris yang terikat kuat di kursi itu. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan tubuh hangat itu kembali berada dalam pelukannya. Tao merindukan semua ini. Ia merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Sangat. Ia merasakan matanya memanas. Siap mengeluarkan bukti rasa sakit yang telah disimpannya selama ini.

Kris dapat merasakan bahu kanannya basah. Ia tahu kalau Tao menangis karena isakannya kini terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia merasa hatinya ngilu mendengar tangisan. Ia belum mengerti semua yang terjadi padanya sekarang dan lagi dirinya terbatas dalam hal pergerakan. Kris hanya bisa terdiam walaupun hatinya bergejolak mengirimkan sugesti untuk memeluk tubuh Tao.

"Harus dengan cara ini kah aku bisa bertemu denganmu, ge?"

Kris merasa nafasnya tercekat. "Tao…"

"Harus beginikah cara mengingatkanmu kalau kau telah mempunyai kekasih, ge?"

"Tao… aku—"

"Apa? Kau sedang ada meeting di negara mana lagi? Kau sedang mengurus proyek dimana lagi? Kau sakit apa lagi? Kau menginap dimana lagi? Teman yang mana lagi yang telah lama tak berjumpa denganmu? Apalagi alasanmu, ge?"

"…" Kris terdiam. Ia tau letak kesalahannya sekarang.

"Aku hanya menunggumu tanpa kepastian kan? kau hanya memberiku janji yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa memberiku kepastian. Kau hanya bisa memberiku ciuman dan s*x untuk meyakinkanku kalau kau mencintaiku. Kau pasti tau kan bagaimana awal kehidupanku yang hancur karena otak mesummu itu? Saat kau membuatku tak suci lagi, kau masih mengingat itu kan?"

"Tao—"

"LALU KAU INGIN MENINGGALKAN KU, HUH?" teriak Tao di sela tangisnya. Kris menggerakkan tangannya, tetap berusaha melepaskan lilitan tali di tubuhnya. Ia tak tahan untuk membalas pelukan Tao yang dalam kondisi labil. Ia tak tahan memberikannya ciuman penenang dan membuktikan kalau ciuman itu bukan hanya pelampiasan nafsunya semata.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya hingga Kris dapat melihat mata kelam itu memerah karena tangisannya. Kris semakin merasa bersalah. Ia merasa amarah Tao kini telah berada di batas maksimumnya. Tao mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris lalu menempelkan bibir mungilnya itu pada bibir Kris.

Kris membulatkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia terus dibuat terkejut karena emosi Tao yang bisa berubah di setiap menitnya. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, dengan cepat Kris memagut bibir Tao. Melumatnya ganas dengan maksud menyalurkan rasa yang bergejolak di hatinya untuk menenangkan Tao. Untuk melumpuhkan amarah Tao. Bunyi decak saliva mereka terus terdengar selama lidah mereka saling bertarung di dalam mulut Tao. Tao mencengkram jaket Kris. Memperdalam _tongue fight_ yang berlangsung panas itu. Tao meredam seluruh amarahnya sejenak. Melepaskan seluruh hasratnya yang terus bergejolak. Biarkan. Biarkan ia menikmati setiap inchi bibir Kris untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan ia menumpahkan kerinduannya sementara pada namja yang selalu mengisi setiap sudut pikrannya. Biarkan waktu terhenti sejenak agar ia bisa memiliki Kris kembali. Biarkan ia menyalurkan hasratnya dulu. Biarkanlah seperti ini dulu.

Tao menjalankan jari-jari mungilnya pada wajah mulus Kris. Merasakan halusnya pipi Kris yang dulu sering menempel pada kulit Tao. Merasakan lekukan wajah bak pangeran yang dulu sering menemaninya bahkan hingga ia tertidur. Tapi ia benci itu semua yang hanya hinggap sementara waktu. Yang hanya sebentar menemaninya menata hidupnya yang hancur karena namja didepannya. Yang hanya sekejap melambungkannya pada indahnya surga lalu dengan kerasnya ia terjatuh, terhempas jauh menghantam kenyataan yang menyakitkan di dasar neraka. Ia sangat membenci itu. Sangat.

"AAARGGHH"

Sontak Kris melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasakan jari-jari tangan Tao merobek lapisan tipis kulitnya ganas. Pipi kirinya terasa sangat perih saat kuku Tao menggoreskan tiga luka memanjang itu dengan cepat. "T-Tao apa y-yang k-kau lakukan?" Ringisnya.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Sekejap ia mengangkat wajah mungilnya dengan senyum sinis di bibirnya. Ia mengusap kasar salivanya, ah ani salivanya yang bercampur dengan saliva Kris dengan punggung tangannya. "Nothing, hanya ingin memberi tanda 'welcome' pada my beloved boyfriend~" ujar Tao manja.

Kris kembali mengerang kesakitan saat Tao mendekati wajahnya lalu menjilat bekas lukanya yang Kris yakini berdarah itu. "T-Tao.. arghh"

Air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipi Tao saat ia merasakan kulit halus itu dengan lidahnya. Darahnya berdesir saat merasakan darah Kris di ujung lidahnya. Semua milik Kris itu miliknya. Semuanya. Ia telah memberikan dirinya seutuhnya pada Kris, begitu pula sebaliknya kan?

Tao menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu bangkit dari acara 'bersimpuhnya' di depan Kris yang masih meringis kesakitan karena cakaran Tao. Ia meraih sebuah lemon dan sebuah pisau kecil di sampingnya. Dibelahnya lemon tersebut menjadi dua bagian dan kembali mendekati Kris dengan kedua bagian lemon itu.

"Kau mau, ge?" tanya Tao seraya menghisap salah satu lemon dan sukses membuat Kris terbelalak. Sontak saja Kris menggeleng kuat.

"Ja-Jangan lakukan itu, Tao."

"Tak ada penolakan. Itu kan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan saat pertama kali kau menodai tubuhku? Ingat?" sindir Tao. "Aku juga tak menerima penolakan, ge."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat yang tak bisa di hindari Kris, Tao menempelkan bagian dalam lemon tersebut tepat pada luka di pipi Kris yang jelas saja membuat Kris berteriak kesakitan.

"AAARRGGGH!"

Tao tertawa kecil. Senang melihat kekasihnya itu berteriak kesakitan. Ia senang sekali bisa berbagi rasa sakit pada oraang yang telah menggores luka batin dalam hidupnya. Luka memanjang yang tak akan pernah sembuh dan terus menganga.

"AAAARGGHHH! HE-HENTI-KAN T-TAO! ARGHHH"

"Bagaimana rasa lemonnya, ge? Asam? Manis?"

"HEN-TI-KAN T-TAO!"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menarik lemon yang sedari tadi di gunakan untuk menyiksa kekasihnya itu lalu melemparnya asal entah kemana. Ia kembali menyeruput cairan asam lemon yang lainnya dengan santai. Membiarkan Kris yang masih mengerang kesakitan karena perih luar biasa yang mendera pipi putihnya.

Dua tahun yang lalu…

"Gege."

"Ada apa, Tao? Tao, aku sedang sibuk jadi telponlah aku lain kali ne? I love you, my cute panda."

Pip

Tao menghela nafas panjang. Ia sedikit kesal tapi ia juga harus mengerti bagaimana keadaan Kris sekarang. Semenjak di tinggal orang tuanya, Kris mutlak menjadi pewaris tunggal kekayaan Mr. Wu dan penerus jabatan Presiden Direktur di perusahaan yang telah dijalani kedua orang tuanya bertahun-tahun. Tao menghela nafasnya lagi. Ini harus di terimanya sebagai kekasih seorang Wu Yi Fan. Ia harus rela di tinggal Kris berbulan-bulan dan mengorbankan ego serta perasaannya.

Derrrrrrttttt

Handphone Tao bergetar pertanda pesan masuk. Tao tersenyum kecil saat melihat contact name Kris muncul di screen handphonenya.

From : My Beloved Gege

_Maafkan gege, my little panda._

_Gege tadi sedang meeting hingga tak bisa mengangkat telponmu._

_Gege janji akan menemuimu dan kita bisa berkencan kembali._

_Gege akan mengganti dinner malam ini._

_Gege merindukanmu, dear. I love you forever._

Tao beranjak menuju meja makannya yang telah penuh dengan makanan hasil buatannya. Ia melirik makanan yang telah mendingin itu. Ia meraih sumpit lalu menyuapkan makanan itu perlahan ke mulutnya.

Asin. Karena airmatanya juga ikut berpartisipasi masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan berkolaborasi dengan rasa masakan yang susah payah di buatnya berjam-jam. Ia harus memakannya supaya makanan sebanyak ini tak mubazir.

Miawww Miawwww

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada kucing hitam kesayangannya ini. Ia menyodorkan sepiring ikan tuna , masakan favorit Kris pada kucing hitam itu lalu mengelus kepalanya.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan gegenya tanpa mengganggu kesibukan Kris. Tiba-tiba saja ide melintas di kepalanya dan membuat wajah imutnya kembali cerah. "Ah benar juga."

Gedung tinggi yang menjulang menyambut Tao yang baru keluar dari taxi. Ia tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa menemui kantor ini dengan selamat tanpa bertemu orang yang mungkin saja mengenalnya. Tao memakai kacamata hitamnya sekedar menyamarkan dirinya dari lingkungan sekitar sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung tinggi itu.

Seorang customer service menyambutnya saat ia menghampiri meja panjang itu.

"Annyeong Haseyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Tao berdehem sejenak. "Sa-saya ingin bertemu tuan Wu Yi Fan. Apa dia ada di ruangannya?"

"Apa anda telah membuat janji?"

"Janji?" tanya Tao kaget. _Aah, bagaimana bisa ini menjadi kejutan kalau harus membuat janji, _batin Tao kesal. "Belum. Tapi anda bisa memberitahu tuan Wu Yi Fan kalau ada teman lamanya yang datang." Lanjut Tao.

"Baiklah. Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama anda, tuan?"

"A-Aku… Xi Lu Han. Katakan saja temannya bernama Xi Lu Han datang kemari." Balas Tao cepat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Yeoja cantik itu meraih gagang telepon di sampingnya dan mulai berbicara dengan orang –yang tao yakini- adalah Kris, kekasihnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Maaf mengganggu aktivitas anda tuan."

"…"

"Ada seseorang yang mengaku teman lama anda bernama Xi Lu Han, tuan. Ia datang kemari dan sekarang sedang menunggu di ruang customer service."

"…"

"Iya. Dia mengaku begitu."

"…"

"Baik, tuan. Annyeong haseyo."

Tao menghela nafas. Ia gugup. Jangan-jangan Kris tidak memperbolehkan dirinya masuk. Ah, tapikan Luhan itu sahabatnya dan Kris.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu. Tuan Wu Yi Fan mempersilahkan anda langsung masuk ke ruangannya di lantai 12. Silahkan anda berjalan ke arah kiri dan anda akan menemukan lift. Silahkan."

Tao menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sejenak. "Ne, gamsahamnida. Annyeong haseyo."

Tao menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depannya. "Wu-Wu Fan gege…"

Tao membeku di tempatnya saat di rasakannya hatinya tertusuk benda tajam. Membuat goresan memanjang membentuk luka menganga di hatinya. Matanya memanas. Namun di usahakannya untuk tak mengeluarkan airmata.

Jauh di depannya ia melihat seorang yeoja dengan perut membuncit mencium bibir Kris di depan pintu ruangan Kris. Tao tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya saat ia melihat Kris yang tak memberontak. Justru Kris mencengkram bahu yeoja keparat itu dengan kedua tangannya. Seakan tak ingin ciuman itu terhenti.

Tao menyelipkan tubuhnya sembunyi di balik dinding. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terus memburu. Perlahan ia meraih handphonenya dan menelepon Kris yang ia rasa masih asyik bercumbu mesra dengan yeoja yang tak di kenalnya.

"Yeoboseyo, my cute panda."

"Gege."

"Ne? Kau kenapa, dear?"

"Aniyo. Tak ada apa-apa. Ge-gege, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku… Aku sedang bertemu client ku. Kami sedang membicarakan proyek di Gangnam nanti. Haha. Bagaimana kabarmu, dear?"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. See, gegenya membohonginya. "Benarkah? Apakah clientmu yeoja, ge?"

"A-Apa Tao? A-Aniya. Clientku ini namja. Hahaha. Apa kau cemburu, chagiya?"

Tao merasa kakinya melemas. Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang merosot jatuh ke lantai. Ia terduduk di lantai yang dinginnya bahkan tak terasa karena suasana panas di hatinya. Dua kali Kris membohonginya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. "Te-Tentu saja, ge."

"Aku senang kau cemburu itu berarti kau mencintaiku. I miss you, my little panda."

_Yak, jangan mengabaikanku, Wu Fan!_

Tao memejamkan matanya saat suara yeoja itu terdengar dari handphone dan telinganya langsung. "Gege, suara siapa itu?"

"Ah, di-dia sekretarisku, dear."

"Baiklah. Jangan mengabaikannya, ge. Nanti pekerjaanmu tak selesai."

"Aku rela mengabaikannya hanya untukmu, dear. I love you."

Nafas Tao tercekat. Ia menelan ludah kepahitannya paksa. Ia tak menjawab tiga kata mantra yang Kris berikan. Ia langsung menutup telponnya. Menyisakan kening berkerut pada kening Kris yang masih berdiri di depan ruangannya.

Tao melirik kembali pada dua insan terkutuk yang sukses membuat moodnya berubah _down._ Tao melirik sebuah kotak berisi coklat buatannya yang dengan kotak motif panda dan berhiaskan pita biru. Ia memutuskan kembali ke Seoul karena sejujurnya ia tak sanggup bertemu Kris setelah melihat adegan panas itu.

"Permisi." Ucap Tao pada seorang namja _cleaning service_ yang sedang mengepel lantai di dekatnya.

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tao menyodorkan kotak coklat itu pada namja di depannya. "Tolong berikan ini pada tuan Wu Yi Fan. Bilang dari seseorang yang menunggunya di Seoul."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi untuk mengantarkannya."

Tao tersenyum sedih. Setidaknya coklat buatannya bisa di terima Kris, walaupun bukan dia yang mengantarkannya.

**TBC**

* * *

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh akhirnyaa selesai juga ^^

Gak ding, ini sih masih bersambung! -.-

maap banget yaa saya langsung balik dengan epep baru padahal yang lain nunggak TT_TT

oke tinggal klk review aja deh biar saya semangat lanjutinnya :D


End file.
